The Twin's Revenge
by ForeverSparklyGem
Summary: This is my sequel to The Iron fey series "The Iron Knight". Meghan and Ash live a happy life in the iron realm. Also, They often meet with Puck. But what happens when the assumed first love comes and tries to destroy their love. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this book. This is only a made-up sequel after "The Iron Knight"

* * *

The twin's revenge

Chapter 1 - The mysterious gift

My name is Meghan Chase, Queen of the Iron Realm, Daughter of Summer Faery King Oberon and a mortal. Therefore, making me a half-breed. But this did not stop me from fulfilling my destiny. I've gone through a lot on my first visit to the nevernever. I've seen things that might both disgust and amaze ordinary humans. But aside from that, I've also discovered love. love that's forbidden by both courts. But after all that we've gone through, and after all that we've sacrificed, our love became unstoppable. Or so I thought...

Today, Ash and I are going to meet Puck at a Coffee Shop in Las Vegas. Yes, I know that you're wondering why we chose to meet at the human world. Well, one reason is that Puck cannot enter the Iron Realm or else he'll die and I can't risk that. Another is that, We've got a feeling that we're somehow being watched and followed. So to avoid those things, we decided to meet at Starbucks.

We were silent while we were on our way to the Trod. until I opened my mouth and decided to talk.

"Don't you think it's odd for someone to follow us here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is odd for someone to follow the iron queen. Knowing that they would just die." Ash says while looking around, eyeing everything cautiously. "You know how to use your glamour correctly now, don't you?"

"Uh. Haha, yeah! Sure! Of course I know how to use glamour." I told him, I knew that he knows me more than anyone and that he would know if I was lying so I said, "Okay, I know faery's don't lie but I'm still half human you know! And at least now I know how to appear invisible." actually that's the only thing I know how to do perfectly. When I try to make a bud flower, It flowers for 5 seconds and then poof! It dies! I guess I draw my best glamour in times when we're in trouble.

"Meghan, you know that you should be practicing you glamour more, right? You know that I'd be more than happy to train you." Ash says.

"Yes I know, And thank you Ash." We both smile at each other. Ash was about to kiss me when...something hits the back of our carriage. Really? I mean of all the time that something can hit us, this is the worst timing ever! Ash and I went down to see what it was. And it turns out that it was an arrow with an envelope which contains a message meant for Ash. But when we opened it, it's just a blank page with a white ribbon in it. I don't really know what that means but I think Ash does.

"Ash, do you know who might give you something like this?" Ash shakes his head. "I know someone who might. But that's impossible. Let's just go inside the carriage, this is nothing." Ash says.

When we arrive at the coffee shop, Puck was already there. Drinking a Cappuccino, I think. We all dropped our Glamour so that people can see us, as humans of course.

"Hey Lovebirds! Anything interesting happened on the way? Mind if you share it with me, Princess?" Puck says. While Puck and I were discussing what happened before we got there, Ash wasn't even listening to a word we said.

"Hey ice-boy! Are you still here?" Puck yells at Ash. Startled, Ash finally answers, "Yes, I'm still here goodfellow!" Puck grins and says, "Good to have you back ice-boy! Thought you left us and went to another planet!"

A/N: Where was the mysterious ribbon from? What is it's meaning to Ash? And where did it come from. Find out as we go deeper into the story. I'll try to upload Chapter 2 as fast as I can. Am a little busy cuz' school's gonna start soon! Hope to see your reviews soon! And thanks for using your time reading my fanfiction, I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2 The Clue

Disclaimer: I do not own the book. This fanfiction was made only for the entertainment of the readers.

Chapter 2 - The Clue

"So tell me about this ribbon that you received." Puck asks. I immediately opened the letter and gave the white ribbon to Puck. He stares at it. Eyes widening. "Do you know who gave this to you?" He asks. "Well no. I'm afraid not. There wasn't any name written on the letter." Then he looks at Ash, Ash on the other hand was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Hey! What's with you two? It seems like you're both hiding something from me!" I told them.

Ash and Puck exchange glances and says at the same time, "Meghan-" They both stop and Ash continues. "This is really nothing. There's nothing you have to worry about, understand?" I just nod.

We decided to go and stay at the Wyldwood. Then puck says, "The Wyldwood really is amazing don't you think? This the only place where we can stay and be ourselves. No one punishes you to be a bird for a century, no one tries to turn you into her personal mirror, no one tries to freeze you to death and no iron which is just suffocating and disgusting!" Ash and I both look at Puck angrily. "He-heh, sorry... Forgot that you live with them."

"It's alright. I guess that's just a natural instinct for both summer and winter faer-" I said while another arrow was shot, which pierced through my orange backpack. We were all startled by the sudden action. We looked everywhere for possible archers who might also be the one who gave Ash the white ribbon, but we saw none. Ash picked up the arrow and examined it, "It's the exact same arrow we got this morning." Ash says.

I was scanning the area when something caught my eye. I picked it up and it turned out that it was a diamond. "Hey guys! I found something!" I yell. Puck and Ash ran to see what I got. I showed them the diamond, and their expressions were grave. "Is that-?" Ash answered puck before he could complete his question. "Yes. I know that's hers. I'm sure of it."


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3 - Secrets

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. Completely confused on what's going on. "Meghan, I gave this diamond to Ariella."Ash says silently.

"How are you sure?" I ask.

"I carved these exact letters here." Ash tells me. I didn't really notice the letters in the diamond. "A + A" that's what Ash carved in it.

"Oh, so she's still following you. I guess that dream was true. She was really alive." I said knowing that jealousy is speaking now.

"No Meghan, Ariella can't follow Ash here because- because she's dead." Puck says.

"Oh really? Come on guys! Don't lie to me!" I said.

"Meghan, Puck's telling the truth. Ariella really is dead." Ash says then looks at Puck sadly.

"You haven't told her." Puck tells Ash.

Then Ash faces me and says, "Meghan, the reason that I was able to stay at the iron realm is because I am like you. I am half human and half fey. I have a soul now. And the reason I was able to finish my search for a soul is because of Ariella. She sacrificed herself so that I may live and be with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask Ash. He didn't answer. Hurt and Happiness swirls through my emotions. Hurt because Ash hid something that's this important. but Happy because he endured all that just for the sake of being with me and of doing his duty of being my knight. But now I just wanna appreciate what Ariella has done for Ash.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we know that the ribbon wasn't from-" I cut Puck and said, "No puck! The first time you told me that Ariella was dead, she was still alive! Don't you even want to know if she could be alive again?"

"Ariella is dead! This diamond might have been here for a long time. So there's no telling if Ariella is still alive. But I am sure that she's not." Ash shouts. Something tells me that Puck wants to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut. So we all decided to go home when a white silhouetted figure comes out from behind one of the trees.

A/N: I am terribly sorry for cutting this chapter in that scene. I just wanted to keep the mystery and the suspense there. But that would be out next chapter. Hope you like what I have been posting here! Thanks for using your time reading this! I'll try to update faster!


	4. Chapter 4 Answers and Lies

Disclaimer: Again, I still don't own anything!

Chapter 4 - Answers and lies.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword and released it from it's sheath ready to attack any second to this stranger. But Puck put his arm before me signaling me to relax. So I lowered my sword. The figure was coming nearer and nearer. Until we were 3 steps apart. That's when I realize that I was standing in front of Ariella Tularyn. I know both my of my companions were also aware of who's standing before them.

"You're alive." Ash sighs and gives her a hug. Ariella smiles then looks at me coldly. Puck also gave her a big welcoming hug with his grin implanted on his face.

"But we thought you were gone." Puck says "As in gone, gone." Ariella laughs and says, "Well then, I guess I'll just go and kill myself now. Since it seems to me that you all want me dead."

"NO!" Puck and Ash says in chorus. "Of course we don't want that" I might, I say in my head. Ariella looks at me and says, "Hello there Meghan! How's the Queen of the Iron fey doing?" Oh, I don't know. Doing very well until you came along. Somehow I think Ariella's not herself because what I though of her is that she was really really kind and sweet. But what she's showing is the exact opposite. And I guess it's because of Ash. She's all smiles when it comes to Ash and Puck, but to me I probably shouldn't mention how she does it. Let's just say it's an evil smile!

"I'm doing fine. How about you." I say pretending to care. "Oh! I'm very fine especially now that I saw my darling Ash!" She exclaims. Then she kisses Ash in the cheeks. I've decided I've held my irritation long enough, "Uhmm guys! Don't you think it's time for us to leave now!" I shout stopping her from kissing Ash again. I looked at Ash and he looks more confused than I am. Ash breaks away from Ariella then walks toward me. "Come on then. Let's go." Ash says offering his hand but I refused it and walked on my own.

"Wait guys! Let's go and eat first. I know a place!" Ariella insists.

"I'll do whatever my princess is gonna do!" Puck says.

"I'll go." I told Puck.

"How about you Ash? You coming?" Ariella says fluttering her eyelashes. She reminds me of the cheerleaders back home when they're flirting with the quarterbacks. "Sure." Ash replies. "Great! Let's go then!" Ariella said.

Ash was about to put an arm around me when Ariella pulls him and says, "So cutie, How are you?" Ariella said. "Uhmm Ariella are you okay? You don't sound yourself." Ash asked. "Well of course I'm alright!" Ariella tells Ash. She's talking to him like we're not even here! But I still kept my mouth shut and listened to her blabbering.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you won't lose interest in this because it's just getting better! Thanks for reading! I'm working on chapter 5 and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion and Suspision

Chapter 5 - Confusion and Suspicion

Ariella led us to a bar. A place in the human world. "Ariella, what is this place?" I ask her.

"Well in-case you haven't noticed, we're in a bar." She said, smirking. Way to hold that sarcasm. "Ariella, didn't you tell me that you hate places that are always crowded like bars?" Ash asked. "Ermm... Yeah! I used to hate them, but now I'm very fond of these places! Ariella says nervously.

"Come on guys! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Ariella says excitedly. "You and Puck go ahead." Ash said. Ariella shrugged then went inside, but Puck just stood there and whistled like he didn't hear anything. Ash narrowed his eyes and glared at Puck. "What?" Puck asked, acting all innocent. I mouth "Go now!" to him, but he still didn't go. "What's wrong with you, Puck?" I told him. "Me, nothing. Just hoping to get an explanation on WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ARIELLA?" He said. "Really, you think I know?" Ash answered. "Well maybe. Since she's your girlfriend." Puck said. Ash just glared at him. "Ok, I mean EX-Girlfriend." Puck said. "Just go! Now!" Ash yelled. "Okay! Just cool down a little ice-boy. We're freezing here you know." Puck said and then walked towards the club laughing.

Ash turned around and faced me, "You know that I love you right? Don't get mad at her. I don't know what's gotten into her-" I cut him saying, "It's okay. I understand, but is she really like that?"

"No, she's so far from the Ariella that I knew. Ariella wouldn't go inside a bar!" Ash says completely confused.

"I'm also very confused. I think something's wrong with her." I told Ash.

"Yeah, you're right. It's like she's not really herself." Ash replied. "Come on, let's talk about this when we get home."

We went inside the bar and found Ariella completely drunk and shouting random things we don't know about, while Puck was trying to stop her from drinking more. "Hey, come on! Just one more, one more!" she said in a drunk tone. Then she looks at me and says, "Oh! How lovely! The great Iron Queen is here! You're also here to steal my boyfriend aren't you? Well, let me tell you something. She stole Ash from me! Ash is supposed to be mine and you're not also going to steal him away from me! You understand Meghan! He's been stolen from me once and I'm not gonna let it happen again!" She yells completely unconscious of what she's doing.

"Who's SHE?" I asked Ash. He shakes his head and says, "I don't know!" Ash shouted. His words almost drowned in the noise from the club.

A/N: Who's the girl she's been talking about? Is Ariella telling the truth or just completely dazed by the liquor? Find out in the upcoming chapters!


	6. Chapter 6 A Message

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the book!

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Message

We decided to take Ariella to a Camping Lodge in the Wyldwood. "Hey, how long do you think she's gonna be out?" Puck asked. "Don't know, let's just stay here for awhile." Ash said. I took out the food I bought on a vending machine awhile ago for snacks. "Here eat this. Don't be picky. That's the only food I can get." I told them.

While we Puck and Ash were eating, I decided to boil some water. So I went out to get some water from the lake. "Meghan, I'll go with you." Puck said. "I told Ash to stay and guard Ariella."

"So how are you?" Puck asked while drinking.

Fine, I guess." I replied. "Puck, do you think Ash still have feelings for Ariella?"

Puck chocked and said, "Ehem... Why'd you ask?"

"Oh I don't know. Just curious and maybe a little jealous." I admitted. Then Puck holds my shoulders with both of his hands and said, "Meghan, Ash loves you. He may have had feelings for Ariella, but now he only loves you. Don't worry about Ariella, she's really kind ones you get to know her." So I just nodded.

I walked past big boulders of rock until I saw waves forming on the lake. "Hey Puck! Is it normal for the rivers here to form large waves?" I asked. "Well no. That's strange." He replied.

The waves grew and grew. I panicked a little bit because it looks like the river itself was coming to life. "Meghan! We have to go before-" at that moment, the waves rose and formed the image of what looks like Ariella. "What's happening?" I yelled at Puck. "I don't know." Puck said. The image formed by the waves was spectacular. She really looked like Ariella, and she was smiling.

I got shocked when it suddenly talked. "Whatever you do Meghan Chase. Do not let anyone deceive you. The people around you may not be who you think they are. Always remember that." and in a flash the figure disappeared, and the river went back to what it was before.

I was dazed and speechless with what I just saw. Until Puck shook my arms. "Meghan! Are you alright? What are you looking at?" Puck asked. "Wait. You didn't see that? I just asked you awhile ago." I told Puck. "Uhmm... no. You wouldn't even talk to me. You were just staring up ahead. Like you were talking to somebody." Puck said. "I don't know what happened, but I was sure that was Ariella." I muttered. "Meghan? Ariella's in the cottage. How in the world would you be able to see her now?" Puck asked. "No it wasn't a real person. It was an image talking to me. It was formed by the river." I said. Now I realized what I was saying. It was completely ridiculous! But I'm sure what I saw was real. Puck sighed, "Come on then. I think you should rest."

I followed Puck to the cottage. When we reached the doorstep of the cottage, we heard a loud crash from inside. "What was that?" Puck asked. I ignored him, instead I tried to open the door. It won't budge so I panicked. Now I tried using glamour to open it and it automatically opened itself without me even touching it.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll try to upload Chapter 7 faster! I've been busy with school so I haven't had much time to do my fanfictions. Hope you enjoyed it! I'd also love to hear your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7 The Ribbon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

* * *

Chapter 7 – The ribbon

There, I saw Ariella crying and throwing things around while Ash tries to calm her down.

"Why Ash? What is she compared to me? Why won't you love me?" Ariella cries out.

"Ariella, please calm down." Ash said.

"No! You need to think this over now! It's just a simple choice between me or her!" Ariella yells.

"Ariella stop this right now! If you're going to let me choose then fine! I'm sorry, but I love Meghan. Not you." Ash said.

Ariella's eyes widen then became fierce, "You'll pay for this. Remember this day Meghan, I'll come back for you." Then Ariella runs outside, calls for her horse and goes away.

I'm happy she's gone, but I'm not happy that she's planning her revenge while she's away. The thought made me shiver. What can Ariella possibly do to me? So I reminded myself that I was with Puck and Ash. That I'll be safe with them.

"You okay Meghan?" Ash asked.

"Yeah" was the only thing I managed to say.

"Hey guys. Looks like Ariella left something." Puck said walking towards the cloth-covered item.

"What is it?" I asked.

Puck unfolded it and showed us what it was. "Just Arrows" Puck said.

"Wait! May I see that?" Ash asked. "It's the same arrow we got yesterday. The one with the ribbon."

I almost forgot about that! Good thing Ash mentioned it again. This only means one thing, "So, does this mean that..?"

"Yes. Ariella may have been the one who shot that arrow." Ash said.

"One question. Why is that ribbon so important?" I asked, completely confused.

Puck and Ash looked at each other. They were like in an inaudible conversation.

"Meghan, a white ribbon symbolizes hatred in the Winter Court. This is mostly wore by Winter Faeries when there's war. This helps show the unity of the people and their hatred for summer. I thought Mab might have been behind this but I guess not." Ash explained.

"But I can't think of any reason why Ariella would do that." Puck said.

"I can. She hates me. Don't you remember what she just said?" I said, trying to hide my fear.

"I think we need to go now. You've been away from your realm for 2 days and your people need you." Puck said.

"Puck's right. We need to go." Ash agreed.

"Bye Puck!" I said.

"Bye Princess and _be careful_." Puck muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been neglecting my Fanfictions. I've been really busy, but I'll try to upload the next chapter_ soon_! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Intruder

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Julie Kagawa, author of "The Iron Fey".**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Intruder**

"How are you, Meghan?" Ariella says, glaring at me.

"Ariella, I can't do anything about it. Ash already made his choice." I explained.

"No!" Ariella yelled, now holding a blade.

"Please! Don't do it Ariella!" I begged.

"Too late!" She raised the blade and then brought it down with all her might.

There I felt darkness creeping all over. but I still heard her voice again. "And please. Don't ever call me Ariella!"

I woke up screaming again. It was becoming a daily routine. Every night, I dream of that same dream and I still shivered every time I remembered it.

"Meghan? Was it..." Ash asked

"Yeah. again" I answered.

Ash put his arm around me, "Don't worry about it. It's just a dream." he said, trying to comfort me.

"That's easier said than done!" I whined. Ash grinned and held my hand.

"Meghan, I'm here for you. Remember? I'm your knight. I vowed to protect you with all my life."

"I love you Ash." I said, smiling. Then he leaned and our lips met. His lips weren't as cold and icy as before. Maybe that was an effect of him being part human, part fey.

There was a loud knock on the door. Ash stood and went to check who it was. "Good Morning! Ermm... Did I disturb you?" Glitch asked.

"Not at all. What do you need?" I said trying to keep the authority in my voice.

"This morning, I scouted around the kingdom. I went to check on the guards, and I saw them dead."

"What?" Ash and I said in chorus

"Yes. I tried to search for traces of the killer but there were none. I've already sent a new batch of guards to find the suspect."

"How many were killed?"

"Four. They were the ones who were guarding the main gate."

"Then isn't it possible that the killer is already inside the kingdom?"

Glitch's eyes widened. "Did the two of you happen to make any enemies when you were outside the realm?"

"Ariella" I muttered. My hands were shaking. I placed them under the blanket so that Ash and Glitch wouldn't see.

Ash looked at me disapprovingly, "I don't think Ariella would go that far. Besides, she knows that it's dangerous for her to be here."

"But Ash! Don't you remember what she told me before she left?"

"Yes but..." He paused trying to remember something. "Ariella sacrificed herself so that I could receive my soul."

"Yeah, so how come..."

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So another chapter's here! I'm so sorry for taking so long, school's been tough and due to the southwest monsoon which caused the flooding of the areas here in my country... SCHOOL'S BEEN SUSPENDED FOR MORE THAN 2 WEEKS! Thank you! I appreciate your reviews! :))**


End file.
